


[Podfic] Leaving Home

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Series: Leaving Home [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Camping, Canada, Coming of Age, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: The year that Benton turned eighteen, the highway finally reached Inuvik, and he followed it due south.





	[Podfic] Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leaving Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/y6nnebzg5iyvyq7gbtwavxva1fsi032w). Length: 1 h 17 m 22 s.


End file.
